bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Damon West
"Im going to bust your gut up and watch you bleed" ' -Damon' Damon West is a character in Bully, and is a member of the Jocks at Bullworth Academy. He was voiced by Ben Curtis. Character Description Damon is a tall and physically imposing black jock with short black hair. He wears a Letterman jacket with the sleeves up, and dark brown slacks, with blue gym sneakers. He also has white sweatbands on his wrists. In the winter, Damon wears a grey urban hat, and his Letterman jacket zipped up. Characteristics Damon is the second in command of the Jocks, and tells the others what to do when Ted isn't around. When Ted is around, Damon is servile and tends to repeat everything Ted says. Despite this, he claims that the Jocks would be more respected if he were the leader due to the fact that he is stronger than him. Also, there are rumors that he's gone after Mandy behind Ted's back. Damon is very into sports, and states that he is an All American athlete. He plays linebacker on the Bullworth Bullhorns, his number on the team is 8. He is also a state ranked wrestler. Damon can be heard stating that he makes other students do his homework for him. Damon is known for his aggressive nature, which suits him for his linebacker position. He has a love for violence, and his favourite hobby is fighting. He is more territorial then the other jocks as he will run from the gym area and attack Nerds who are walking around the fountain. He will also attack Jimmy on sight if his Jock respect is even slightly below 50%, while the other Jocks are more apt to give warning first if his respect level is sufficient enough. Townsfolk can even be heard talking about his aggressive nature, with Dr. Bambillo stating that Damon is mentally ill. He also enjoys pushing around people who are weaker than he is, but he also wants to fight a gorilla some day. He is the toughest Jock, and the third toughest student in school that can be found in free roam, behind only Russell and Bif. Role in game Damon is one of the most noticeable characters in the game. During Jimmy's first trip to the cafeteria, he sees Damon and Juri armwrestling. Damon, along with Juri, also bullies Earnest as he tries to set up a poster for the School Presidential elections. After Jimmy helps Earnest, hurting his standing with the Jocks, Damon will attack Jimmy on sight any time Jimmy goes near the gym. During Halloween, he dresses up as an Astronaut. Damon and Ted start the events in Chapter 4 when they knock Petey down and step on him. Damon doesn't participate in the missions of Chapter 4, staying behind the scenes with Ted instead. However, when Jimmy finally forces a fight with Ted, Damon puts up a ferocious defense. Acting as the center, he tackles Jimmy and literally throws him up the football field if Jimmy tries to go after Ted. He also lasts two explosions unlike the other players who only last one. West, Damon West, Damon